Little Flame
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: SEVERE SPOILER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 72 OF THE MANGA. Riza is upset in the middle of the night. Roy calls and senses something is wrong. Royai oneshot.


**SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for chapter 72 of the manga**

I don't know how long I sat there. I only know that, as on all winter nights, the sky outside was quickly growing dark. I turned on every light in my apartment but I could still see the shadows- the darkness that trailed behind the light.

'_I will always be watching you from the shadows.'_

The shadows…

The simplest noises made me jump- Hayate padding around, the phone ringing, the door creaking open- !! I looked up quickly and saw Him standing there with a bouquet of flowers, waving my spare key sheepishly.

"Sir!!"

"I insist you take some of these flowers, Lieutenant. They're far too beautiful to waste and I know I can find a vase around here somewhere."

"Sir…"

Colonel Mustang closed the door and came to kneel by where I was sitting on the floor. I shied away from the hand he reached out to touch my arm and he frowned, leaning closer to whisper, "I knew that you weren't all right, Lieutenant. You don't have to tell me what's wrong- just let me stay here a while. I want to help you."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face and hear the tiny sobs that were forcing their way up my throat but it all seemed vaguely unreal. He couldn't be here. He just couldn't be here.

'You know what will happen if you let this out. Your companions and Colonel Mustang will not come out unscathed.'

"S-sir, you have to leave here," I whispered as he helped me to my feet and led me over to the couch.

"I'm worried about you, Lieutenant."

"You have to leave here," I repeated, stronger. "I'll be fine. You mustn't risk being here with me!"

"What danger are you in, Lieutenant? Tell me and I'll help you!"

"I will always be watching from the darkness," I said, the strength leaking out of my voice as I repeated what Pride had said to me earlier that evening. "…I will always be watching from the…" my voice died here and I closed my eyes.

A few moments passed in silence and then I felt the couch sag a little as he sat down beside me.

"Please leave," I said again but he ignored me and I opened my eyes as his gentle arms came around me.

"I won't go," he said. "Not while you're afraid this way."

"Please, sir. I'd feel much better if you left now," I said, looking down and wondering if he could feel me shaking- if he could sense how much I really wanted him to stay.

"That's nonsense. You'll make yourself sick, Riza!" he said and I froze at the sound of my own name. It had been so long since he –anyone, really- had called me that… "I'm worried about you. Please don't push me away."

"Sir…" Unwillingly, I relaxed back into his arms and turned my face into his chest, my arms circling his waist. I kept yelling at myself to let go- to send him off without another word… but I couldn't. I suddenly felt safe and I wasn't about to give that up again.

His hand came to rest on my chin and my face was tilted up towards him gently. "Don't cry," he said, his face very close to mine. "Please don't cry, Riza."

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry," I said and I snuggled close to him again, not even protesting when he pulled me into his lap. "It's… silly to be scared of the shadows."

"It is," Roy agreed and his mouth dropped down to mine in a split second. "You should know that I'll never let anything happen to you."

I felt my shoulders shaking slightly and I tightened my grip around his waist, "and who's going to protect you if you're busy worrying about me?" I asked softly. "I'm in such a useless state and under the Fuhrer's unwavering eye…"

"I'll be fine," said Roy and he kissed me again, running a hand along my jaw line smoothly. "Don't forget that even my tiniest flame can shine in the darkness. I'll protect you from your enemies in the shadows and you can continue protecting me from myself."

I drew his lips back to touch mine briefly before curling up in his lap and closing my eyes. "Promise?" I whispered softly.

"I promise you, Riza."

"Then I don't need to worry." I breathed in deeply. "Thank you… Roy."


End file.
